Can I keep him?
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Bridge sneaks a puppy into his room, but unfortunately Sky catches him. What will happen? This is a fluffy oneshot. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: Why in the hell do I even bother writing these things? They make me angry.

Author's Note: Hi, and welcome to my one-shot story. It's basically about what happens when Bridge tries to sneak a pet into SPD one day. Well, read on and enjoy! PS: I'm not an expert on dogs or puppies.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can I Keep Him?

Bridge was carrying a basket with a blanket inside of it, and smiled when he looked down at it. He loved what was in basket since he first laid his eyes on it. Bridge walked down the hallway as quickly as possible, because if anyone knew he had this, he would be in big trouble.

The walk to his room seemed to take forever, but he finally made. The doors opened, and Bridge quickly scanned the room. Sky was gone, which was a good sign, so Bridge just walked to his bed and put the basket down. He removed his own jacket and threw it on the edge of the bed, then reached into the basket and took out the blanket. He laid it gently on the bed to unwrap it as a big grin spread across his face. A Chihuahua pup stuck its head out before standing up and wagging his tail. Bridge rubbed his head with a gloved finger.

"Welcome home, SJ," Bridge said as he sat down on the bed. The puppy gave a little bark and jumped on Bridge's lap.

Bridge laughed as the puppy ran up and down his leg. After a minute, he picked up SJ to put him at eye-level, and the puppy wagged its tail and licked at Bridge's nose.

Bridge smiled and said, "I love you, SJ, and I will never give up." The puppy barked its agreement.

"Bridge, what are you doing with that mutt?" a loud voice questioned, scaring the crap out of Bridge.

After almost dropping SJ, Bridge closed his eyes and held the puppy to his chest, hoping what he heard was the wind. Unfortunately, the voice chose to repeat itself.

"Bridge, what are you doing with that mutt!"

Bridge slowly opened his eyes and saw Sky standing there with his arms crossed and serious look on his face.

"Sky, what are you doing here?" Bridge asked, his mind not yet out of the recent shock.

Sky looked at Bridge and what was in his hands, then answered his dumb question. "Bridge, this is my room, too. Remember, we're roommates," Sky said, feeling a bit annoyed that he was avoiding the subject at hand.

Bridge nodded his head. "Oh, that's right. How could I forget? Stupid me," Bridge said as he tried to hide the puppy in his shirt.

Sky saw this and said, "Don't even try to hide that flea-bag -- I can see him."

Bridge smiled. "I love you," he said, hoping that this would somehow distract Sky. It didn't work.

Sky rolled his eyes. "I love you, too, but let's get back to the matter at hand, alright?"

"Alright, Sky," Bridge said in a low moan, knowing that there was no point in arguing.

Bridge placed the puppy next to him on the bed, then looked at Sky, who just took a deep breath before walking toward Bridge's bed and sitting down.

"Bridge, where did you get the puppy from?" he asked.

Bridge folded his hands together. "I was walking down the street today and I saw him lying down on a pile of newspapers," he answered, then unfolded his hands and reached over to pet the puppy. "I felt so sorry for him, that I picked him up and brought him back here to raise him as my own."

Sky placed a hand on Bridge's shoulder and said, "Bridge, that was a good thing you did, but we can't keep him."

Bridge was taken aback at what he just heard. "Why not, Sky?" he asked, not wanting to part with his new little friend.

"Well, for one thing, we're too busy for a pet; he'll just get lonely and sad," Sky answered, hoping this would end this discussion, but it didn't work.

"Nice try. That's the same excuse my mom used when I wanted to get a pet chicken when I was ten."

Sky rubbed the side of his hand against his temple. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"It's in the SPD handbook that we're not to allowed to have pets," he reminded as he let go of Bridge's shoulder.

"I'll dress up him as a troll doll. No one will even know he's even here."

Sky put his head in his hands as he tried holding back the urge to smack Bridge across the face. Instead, he looked Bridge in the eye and told, "Sorry, Bridge, but you can't keep him."

Bridge looked like he was about to cry, then said something that Sky never expected. "But Sky, I already named him!" Bridge held up the puppy in front of Sky. "I named him Sky, Jr. -- SJ for short. How do you like it?" Bridge asked in a hopeful voice.

Sky gave a little grin and said, "I love it, but you still can't keep him."

Bridge's face fell. Sky then took the puppy from Bridge and placed it on the ground before pulling Bridge into a hug.

"I think I know why you want a puppy so badly," he told Bridge, who was laying his head on Sky's shoulder and watching the puppy attack one of Sky's socks. "Are you feeling lonely, bridge?" Bridge nodded. "Why do you feel alone?"

Bridge didn't want to answer Sky's question, knowing that the answer would kill him.

"Come on, Bridge. You know you can tell me anything, so please answer my question," Sky said as he sensed Bridge's unwillingness to answer.

Bridge took a deep breath and said, "I felt lonely after Z after broke up with me, making me feel like there was a hole in my soul. I really thought she was my soul mate, but she said she was in love with Jack and that she wanted to be with him." Tears were beginning to form in Bridge's eyes. "But when I saw SJ, I felt happy again."

At this, Bridge began to cry even harder, so Sky began to rub his back.

"Bridge, it's alright. I will always be with you, no matter what," he said, causing Bridge to look up.

"Do you really mean it?" he asked hopefully. Sky nodded his head and Bridge smiled. "Can I keep the puppy?"

Sky laughed. "No."

Bridge also gave a small laugh. "Nice try, huh?" he asked, and Sky gave a firm nod.

So much for Syd's theory about him spoiling Bridge...

Sky let Bridge go, which allowed him wipe the tears with his hand.

"So what do we do with SJ?" asked Bridge.

Sky, for some reason, already had an answer to Bridge's question. "We'll take it to my mom's house as a Mother's Day gift." The solution caused Bridge to smile. Sky then picked up the puppy and put it on his bed. "Until then, let's pick a different name for the puppy."

Bridge looked at him. "Why?" he asked.

Sky gave a small grin and said, "There is no way I'm giving my name to him."

Bridge crossed his arms, still smiling. "Okay, then. You pick a name."

Sky closed his eyes, trying to think really hard. Suddenly, a light bulb went off over his head. "We'll call him Kurama."

Bridge nodded his head and told him that it sounded good, then looked at the puppy. "Do you like the kurama...? Hmmmmmmm, Kurama?" Kurama barked in approval.

"Looks like we ha--" Before Sky finished his sentence, he felt something hit his shirt. "Oh, my god! It peed on me!" he shouted.

Bridge tried to hold back his laughter, but it was no use. He fell down on the ground, laughing really hard. Sky glared at him, put Kurama on his chest, and stormed into their bathroom.

After a minute, Bridge calmed down enough to look at the puppy, who didn't even know why Sky reacted the way he did. Bridge then affectionately rubbed the puppy's back.

"Good boy."

Kurama wagged his tail in agreement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DONE! Hope you enjoyed. Please review.

If you want to flame me for wrecking Z and Bridge's relationship, or want to comment on my grammar or spelling, go ahead. But if you just want to review to make a general comment on the story, you're welcome to do that as well.

Thanks for reading, and have a nice day!


End file.
